Kuchisake Onna
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Jangan pernah menunjukkan rasa takutmu kepadanya karena rasa takut itulah yang akan membawamu pada kematian. Warning: AU. The 2nd chapter, UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Kuchisake Onna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini saya buat hanya untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya harapkan dari cerita ini.**

**Happy reading...**

* * *

**Kuchisake Onna**

Chapter 1

Hari ini cuaca terlihat tak bersahabat. Langit gelap, kelam dengan beberapa kilat menyambar-nyambar sebagai cahayanya. Hujan mengguyur penjuru kota sepanjang hari ini. Akibatnya, jalanan menjadi basah dan licin, menyebabkan kendaraan di atasnya terdorong bergerak lebih cepat.

"Onii-san, kita benar-benar akan pindah ke desa di Hokkaido?" seorang gadis berambut merah muda bertanya dengan tatapan kosong ke arah luar kaca mobil, menatap hujan lebat dengan mata emeraldnya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan gadis itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai bentuk protes atas ketidaksetujuannya.

Laki-laki berambut merah marun yang duduk menyetir Lexus biru di samping gadis itu tidak mengubris. Mata merah delimanya masih menatap lurus ke jalan di hadapannya.

Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mendengus kesal melihat reaksi kakaknya. "Kupikir aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di kota," nada kesal terdengar jelas di balik suaranya yang khas. Mata emeraldnya masih memandang hujan yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. "Tapi kenyataannya aku harus ikut ke desa yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui entah dimana, menyebalkan!"

Sasori Haruno, kakak laki-laki Sakura itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Ia tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan adiknya jika sudah berkata seperti itu. Sasori juga merasa agak bersalah, "Ini hanya satu sampai dua tahun selama aku bertugas di sana."

Sakura masih memayunkan bibirnya. Namun ketika otaknya mendengar nada penyesalan di balik suara kakaknya, pandangannya meredup. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah kakaknya yang masih memasang wajah datar. "Maaf," ucap Sakura tulus, "Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal, ya, sedikit."

Seulas senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Sakura menghiasi wajah tampan Sasori. "Sesekali kau harus menikmati panorama desa," katanya kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, kau benar. Seharusnya aku memang harus mencoba ke tempat dimana aku bisa merasakan hidup lebih baik."

Sasori melirik adiknya sejenak. Ia menghembuskan napas lega karena melihat wajah adiknya sudah tidak menunjukkan rasa keberatan lagi. "Aku berjanji, setelah kembali ke kota, kau akan kukuliahkan di universitas terbaik yang pernah ada." Ujar Sasori yakin.

"Aku percaya," sahut Sakura senang. Namun, tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura berubah sendu. "Tapi apakah mungkin aku bisa bertahan selama itu? ya, aku takut kalau seandainya aku tidak bisa kembali ke Tokyo lagi."

Sasori sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura. Ia juga mencemaskan hal yang sama, tetapi kemudian ia membuang pikiran yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya jauh-jauh. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum samar. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah semua benar-benar akan baik-baik saja? Sakura tahu pasti bahwa perkataan Sasori tadi hanyalah untuk menenangkan dirinya atau mungkin untuk menenangkan Sasori sendiri, entahlah. Tetapi yang pasti, Sakura tahu itu. Ia tahu pasti bahwa semua tidak akan baik-baik saja, tidak setelah ia didiagnosis menderita kelainan jantung. Kata dokter, jantung Sakura mengalami kelainan bawaan yang diturunkan dari orang tuanya sehingga jantungnya tidak dapat memompa darah secara normal. Sakura tahu pasti ia mendapatkan penyakit itu dari siapa karena ibunya dulu meninggal karena penyakit yang sama saat ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Dua jam lagi kita akan sampai," suara Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura memutar kepalanya sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum yang dapat diartikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih bagi Sasori. Ia menutup matanya kemudian dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun saat ini.

* * *

Langit terlihat sangat gelap ketika Sasori menghentikan Lexus birunya dan memarkirkannya di halaman tandus yang cukup luas. "Sakura, bangun," katanya setengah berbisik sambil menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengerang dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai," Sasori membuka pintu Lexus-nya dan beranjak turun. Ia kemudian berjalan memutar ke sisi badan mobilnya yang lain lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Dengan malas, Sakura turun dari mobil sebelum Sasori menutup pintu di belakangnya kembali. Sesekali ia menguap, tetapi ia tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasori sambil melangkah mendahului Sakura.

Tetapi bukannya mengikuti langkah kakaknya, Sakura malah berdiri mematung. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya sambil menatap tak percaya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Saat ini sebuah mansion megah berdiri kokoh tepat di hadapannya. Mansion itu sangat besar saat terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, indah, dan juga terkesan mewah. "Kita akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya. Ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dari Sasori. Buru-buru ia melangkah cepat untuk menyamakan langkah kakaknya.

"Begitulah," Sasori mengiyakan sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Wow... tinggal di mansion besar dengan kebun yang luas ini, _sugoi_!" sahut Sakura takjub. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Hm, sewanya juga sangat murah."

"Apa? Kau serius?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Sasori balik bertanya ketika melihat reaksi adiknya yang agak berlebihan. Tidak, hal itu tidak berlebihan mengingat reaksi Sasori saat mendengar hal yang sama dari temannya tidak jauh berbeda. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar kata "murah" untuk mansion berkelas seperti ini?

Sakura menerawang ke dalam bola mata Sasori sejenak. Tak didapatinya sekilat kebohongan yang dicarinya di mata laki-laki itu. "T-tidak _sih_. Tapi aku masih belum yakin."

"Temanku yang memilihkan rumah ini. Dia memang bisa diandalkan," puji Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Temanmu... siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Setahunya kakaknya itu tidak pernah berteman dengan siapa pun karena sikapnya yang dingin.

"Namanya Itachi Uchiha, ia anak pengusaha terkaya dan ternama di Kyoto, Fugaku Uchiha." jawab Sasori tenang. Ia melihat Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Dia juga akan tinggal bersama kita karena kebetulan dia akan bekerja di kantor pariwisata di kota dekat sini." Sasori kemudian merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sakura memperhatikan gerakan tangan kakaknya yang memutar kunci setelah memasukkannya ke lubang, kemudian mendorong gagang pintu sehingga pintu terbuka lebar. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ruangan lusa di hadapannya. Matanya tak berhenti berkilat-kilat saat retinanya menangkap seisi sudut ruangan. Lantai marmer, dinding berarca klasik, barang-barang antik, dan guci-guci hias membuat Sakura tidak dapat mengerjapkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Rumah itu benar-benar tak seperti kontrakan kecil yang sering ia bayangkan sebelum sampai ke tempat itu.

"Naiklah ke lantai atas terlebih dahulu dan pilih kamar yang ingin kau tempati. Aku akan mengambil barang-barang kita di bagasi terlebih dahulu."

Sakura sempat akan memprotes sebelum kakaknya mengangkat tangan yang memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tidak keberatan. Sakura tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih, begitu juga kakaknya yang telah berbalik memunggungi Sakura dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menapaki lantai marmer, kemudian ia berhadapan dengan sebuah tangga bergaya klasik yang ia tahu akan membawanya ke lantai atas. Sakura menarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah menaiki anak-anak tangga satu persatu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Ternyata tidak terlalu tinggi seperti kelihatannya," gumam Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia tengah berada di lantai dua rumah yang akan ditempatinya itu. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan kemudian mendapati dua buah koridor yang tidak terlalu besar. Lantai dua tidak terlalu luas, pikirnya. Sakura menoleh ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Sasori berjalan tertatih-tatih membawa barang mereka. Sakura hanya menyunggingkan sekilas senyum kecil saat melihat kakaknya memasang wajah gusar. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah ke koridor sebelah kiri untuk memilih kamar seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Sakura melihat ada dua buah pintu geser yang berseberangan sebelum akhirnya ia memilih pintu di sebelah kanannya. Digesernya pintu yang tidak terkunci itu dan mendapati ruangan bernuansa Jepang klasik. Ruang itu luas dan tampak kosong. Hanya ada sebuah lemari kecil di sudut ruangan yang menempel di dinding. Lantainya ditutupi tatami lebar kecoklatan yang menambah kesegaran suasana. Tak ada satu pun debu yang menempel di lantai dan langit-langit juga tampak bersih, menandakan bahwa ruangan itu sering atau baru dibersihkan. Sakura tak dapat menahan langkahnya lebih lama lagi untuk memasuki ruangan. Dibukanya sepatunya kemudian ia mulai menjelajahi ruangan itu.

Mata Sakura tak berhenti memeriksa seluruh isi kamar, mulai dari lemarinya, kamar kecilnya, dan juga jendelanya yang menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang rumah yang sangat luas. Senyuman tak pernah berhenti tersungging dari wajah cantiknya, sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang cukup besar yang sempat luput dari pandangannya yang menempel di dinding. Foto itu menggambarkan seorang wanita berkulit pucat dari kepala sampai ke dada dengan rambut indigo terurai panjang. Disentuhnya bingkai kaca yang melapisi foto itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan begumam pelan, "Cantik."

Tepat setelah ia bergumam, wajah di foto itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman. Sakura terkejut dan menarik lengannya. "Tidak mungkin," sahutnya setengah berbisik, kemudian mengusap-usap matanya dan kembali menatap foto itu. Ternyata foto itu sama sekali tidak berubah, sama seperti saat sebelum ia menyentuhnya. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Ia menjadi yakin bahwa barusan ia salah lihat, mungkin karena rasa kantuk yang menghantuinya. Diliriknya jam tangannya, masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tapi rasa lelah sehabis perjalanan membuat rasa kantuk menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya yang sejenak membuatnya merinding. Sakura berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasori berdiri di belakangnya yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori heran, kemudian mendapati Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya sambil terengah-rengah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori lagi, khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut," kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang Sasori, ke arah koper merah mudanya dan sebuah kardus besar. "Terima kasih telah membawakannya untukku," ucapnya ceria kemudian.

"Kau tau, betapa susahnya aku membawa barang-barang ini untukmu dari lantai bawah. Kuharap kau membayarku setelah ini," ujar Sasori setengah bergurau. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku. Kamarku di depan kamarmu," Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, kemudian mengecup keningnya yang yang lebar.

Wajah Sakura sontak memanas. Bukankah wajar seorang kakak melakukan itu kepada adiknya? Entahlah, tapi hal itu tidak bagi Sakura. Ia berusaha meredam wajahnya yang saat ini pasti berwarna merah. Untungnya Sasori telah berbalik dan tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini, tapi kemudian ia berbalik lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat malam yang membuat Sakura menahan napas sejenak. Sakura cepat-cepat membalasnya dengan ucapan yang sama dengan maksud agar Sasori cepat pergi dari kamarnya. Baru setelah Sasori keluar dari kamarnya dan pintu geser kembali tertutup, Sakura bisa menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Sakura masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Bukankah ia sudah lama membuang perasaannya kepada Sasori? Tapi kenapa ia masih merasa aneh ketika laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu kepadanya? Sakura masih tak mengerti. Rupanya ia memang masih yakin di dasar lubuk hatinya bahwa perasaan yang dirasakannya bukanlah hal yang salah atau semacamnya. Ya, memang benar perasaannya itu tidaklah salah mengingat Sasori bukanlah kakak kandungnya. Kedua orang tua mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. Mereka berdua menjadi saudara hanya karena ibunya menikah dengan ayah Sasori. Tetapi, kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal. Ayah Sasori sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, sedangkan ibunya sendiri sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi, saat ini bisa dibilang mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dan berarti Sakura sangat boleh memiliki perasaan suka kepada Sasori. Namun, di sisi lain hal itu masih sangat sulit bagi Sakura mengingat Sasori selama ini hanya menggapnya sebagai saudara. Apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini...

Sakura mendesah untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, kemudian ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Tetapi matanya sekali lagi menagkap sosok foto di dinding ruangannya dan rasa penasaran mulai merambat di sekujur tubuhnya, "Siapa gadis ini?"

* * *

Sakura kini tengah memakai pakaian tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas futon empuk yang telah dikembangkannya di tengah ruangan. Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis yang yang merintih. Sesekali suaranya berubah menjadi suara seseorang yang terbatuk, erangan yang terdengar memilukan. Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendekati jendela, sumber suara itu terdengar. Sakura menerawang dari balik salah satu kaca jendela lebar kamarnya, kemudian mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di atas bangku di halaman belakang mansion itu. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sejenak pupil abu-abu gadis itu bertemu dengan pupil hijau milik Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa sebagian wajah gadis itu ditutupi oleh masker putih. Gadis itu kembali terbatuk-batuk dan merintih, membuat Sakura tidak dapan menahan dirinya untuk membuka kaca jendela dan bertanya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya, seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Gadis itu..." gumam Sakura, rasa penasaran kembali menghantuinya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Oh, dia gadis di dalam lukisan." Gadis itu menoleh ke samping kirinya dan wajahnya langsung memucat, tubuhnya mematung, keringan dingin mengucur deras dari keningnya, dan napasnya tercekat karena mendapati foto yang ada di kamar itu hilang, hanya meninggalkan bingkai kaca besar tanpa isi. Sakura lantas memberanikan diri menoleh kembali ke arah gadis itu dan ketegangannya pun kembali bertambah saat melihat gadis itu melepaskan maskernya. Bukan hal itu yang membuatnya tegang, melainkan karena wajah gadis itu, wajah yang sangat menyeramkan dengan mulut terkoyak sampai di kedua telinganya.

Setelah itu, Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa lagi karena pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap dan kesadarannya menghilang.

**To Be Continued**

**Bersambung... sungguh betapa tengangnya suasana di sini. Bukan karena fanfic ini, tapi. Agh! Sudahlah. Saya hanya meminta do'a kepada reviewers sekalian semoga saya diberikan yang terbaik. **

**Mungkin sebagian reviewers bertanya-tanya dan merasa pernah mendengar judul fanfic yang sama. Itu memang benar mengingat fanfic ini sebenarnya dulu saya pernah membuat fanfic yang berjudul sama. Fanfic itu sudah saya hapus dan semoga fanfic ini bisa lebih baik dan menggantikan yang lama. Maaf. Saya sudah memutuskannya dan berharap fanfic ini bisa terus update tepat waktu. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca fanfic saya selama ini.**

**Terakhir, saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari pembaca sekalian karena saya merasa kemampuan menulis saya sudah sangat menurun karena sudah lama vakum. Akhir kata, terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuchisake-Onna**

_Chapter_ 2

Itachi Uchiha memarkirkan Jaguar merahnya di halaman tandus yang luas itu. Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia mengerang saat pikirannya jernih kembali. Penat yang tadinya menjalari seluruh tubuhnya kini mulai lenyap.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, masih sekitar pukul tiga dini hari. Pria muda itu kemudian menarik napas panjang, seakan-akan ingin mengisi seluruh paru-parunya hingga mencapai kapasitas maksimal. Sungguh, udara pagi di tempat itu benar-benar bisa membuang _mood_ jelek semua orang. Benarkah?

Tidak, Itachi benar-benar harus mengubah pendapat terakhirnya. Tidak semua orang dapat terubah _mood-_nya oleh kesejukan abadi tempat itu. Contoh terdekatnya dapat Itachi saksikan sendiri melalui pandangan di belakangnya, tepat di samping mobil merahnya. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda yang masih memasang wajah datar, terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tempat itu. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adiknya itu, tetapi tidakkah seharusnya pemuda itu dapat sedikit mencairkan perasaannya untuk panorama yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya?

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?" Itachi akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan setelah beberapa saat ia dan adiknya itu terdiam tanpa ada yang beranjak dari tempat mereka. Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, memang, karena Itachi tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang tidak penting itu—begitu menurut adiknya—tidak akan pernah mendapat respon.

Namun, kali ini sepertinya perkiraan Itachi sedikit meleset. Pemuda berambut hitam legam bergaya _raven_ itu kemudian mendengus setelah beberapa detik yang lalu Itachi menyuguhinya sebuah pertanyaan. "Tidak buruk..." jawabnya yang benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian Itachi. Dengan cepat, ia menambahkan, "...selama aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan."

Itachi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Sungguh, suatu pertanda baik jika adiknya mau merespon pertanyaannya, meskipun pada awalnya Itachi sangat meragukan hal itu. Ia menghela napas lega, melepaskan udara sejuk yang sedari tadi telah membekukan paru-parunya. "Baiklah... ayo masuk, Sasuke."

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan silau cahaya matahari. Ia sedikit mengerang sambil mengusap kelopak matanya. Setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, ia mengamati ruanganan di sekelilingnya. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega setelah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di kamar yang ditempatinya tadi malam. Lagi pula ia masih berada di atas _futon_ yang empuk, yang berarti Sakura memang tertidur di sana sejak semalam.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela, menatap halaman belakang rumah yang sepenuhnya berupa kebun pertanian. Saat matanya melirik bangku kosong di kebun itu, ingatannya tentang apa yang ia lihat tadi malam sepenuhnya kembali. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi malam bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka.

Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arah lukisan yang memantulkan gambar gadis bermata kelabu itu.

_Masih ada... gadis itu masih ada di dalam lukisan._

Sakura mengelus dadanya sambil menghembuskan napas yang sedari-tadi ditahannya. "Berarti semalam itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Betapa bodohnya..." gumamnya, lebih tepat seperti menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia tetap tidak sepenuhnya yakin akan hal itu.

"Sakura... waktunya sarapan..."

Panggilan yang ia tahu dari kakaknya itu mengalihkan pikiran Sakura. Ia segera berlari ke kamar kecil untuk mencuci mukanya dan segera meninggalkan ruangannya. Namun, tanpa di sadari, sepasang manik mata di dalam lukisan bergerak seiring dengan langkah Sakura yang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Sakura tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga menit untuk sampai ke ruang makan mansion itu. Ruangan yang merangkap dapur itu memang berada di lantai bawah, tetapi Sakura hanya perlu melewati tangga dan ruang tamu untuk sampai ke sana.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapa pria yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya. Laki-laki itu tengah membawa sebungkus roti tawar sebelum meletakkannya di meja makan.

Sakura membalas sapaan kakaknya dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, namun kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah dua orang pria lain yang duduk di atas kursi di depan kakaknya.

"Oh, dia adikmu? Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan?" sapa pria yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori. "Sasori sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Sakura mengamati pria itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat perkataan kakaknya semalam. Pasti pria itu adalah Itachi Uchiha, pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi, hmm... _ano_... Uchiha-san,"

"Panggil saja Itachi, jangan terlalu sopan. Oh, sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu, yah... meskipun kau sudah mengetahui namaku. Aku Itachi Uchiha dan ini adikku, Sasuke Uchiha," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang duduk di sisinya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Kesan pertama yang didapatkan Sakura saat bertemu dengan Itachi adalah kenyataan bahwa laki-laki itu sangat ramah. Berbeda dari Sasori, laki-laki itu lebih terbuka dan lebih sering tersenyum. Namun, saat Sakura melirik pemuda di samping Itachi, kesan ramah jauh dari pikirannya. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terlihat dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi, meskipun mereka memiliki wajah yang mirip. Bahkan, pemuda itu terlihat lebih dingin dari kakaknya, Sasori.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya kembali, Sakura mengambil tempat di samping Sasori, berhadapan dengan Itachi. Ia menarik dua potong roti dan selai _strawberry _kesukaannya, kemudian mengoleskan selai itu ke atas roti dan menyatukannya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Sasori yang pastinya diketahui oleh Sakura bahwa pertanyaan itu tertuju ke padanya.

"Hmm... baik," jawab Sakura singkat. Namun, tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat ke pada _mimpi_-nya semalam.

Sasori dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang memucat, ekspresi yang sama saat penyakit jantungnya kumat. Tidak! Kali ini berbeda, ia bergetar dan sedikit tegang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, khawatir.

Dengan cepat, Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasori semakin khawatir. Sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia segera melahap potongan roti yang sudah siap dimakan.

Sasori sudah tahu pasti dengan sikap Sakura. Jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dan beralih melakukan pekerjaan lain, berarti ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya. "Katakan saja bila ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," desak Sasori. Alisnya berkerut dan tatapannya semakin dalam.

Sakura yang melihat kakaknya bertanya seperti itu menjadi sedikit tertekan. Ia menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya, kemudian menjawab dengan mantap. "Tidak ada, sungguh."

Sasori memicingkan matanya dengan alis yang semakin berkerut. "Bohong!"

"Kubilang tidak ada ya tidak ada," sahut Sakura, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Sasori baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Sakura ketika Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan menyela. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Hari ini aku sudah mulai bekerja."

"Kau baru saja tiba tadi dan sekarang mau langsung bekerja?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mungkin absen hari ini, bukan?" balas Itachi, kemudian ia menambahkan sedikit gurauan. "Oh, karena kau hari ini belum mulai bekerja, kuharap kau mau menjaga adikku yang _manja_ ini, Sasori."

Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti saat ini Itachi sudah kehilangan nyawanya oleh tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Sasuke ke padanya. Menghindari tatapan itu, Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan tiga orang rekan serumahnya, tentunya setelah ia mengucapkan kata pamit.

Setelah beberapa detik kepergian Itachi, kali ini giliran Sasori yang beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku juga mau pergi. Walaupun aku mulai bekerja besok, tapi aku ingin melihat lokasi tempatku akan bekerja terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sasori tiba-tiba, lalu ia menambahkan. "Hn... Sasuke, selama aku pergi, kau bisa menjaga Sakura untukku?"

Sakura agak terperangah mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Ia sudah akan memprotes sebelum Sasuke menggumamkan "hn" yang entah artinya bersedia atau tidak.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Jaga diri baik-baik, Sakura..." Sasori mengacak-acak surai merah muda Sakura sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah punggung Sasori benar-benar menghilang dari pelupuk mata Sakura, kini hanya tinggal ia dan Sasuke saja yang masih berada di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sejenak, suasana canggung mulai mengisi ruangan bernuansa modern itu. Sakura baru akan berdiri meninggalkan kursinya sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berbicara.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Otaknya belum berhasil menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau berbohong ke pada kakakmu?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya kembali untuk menegaskan.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Sakura termangu. Sekarang ia sudah tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Lagipula, apakah ia benar-benar harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam dengan tenggang waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya dan lagipula ia tidak berhak memaksa gadis itu untuk menjawab. Namun, baru selangkah ia beranjak dari tempatnya, Sasuke mendengar suara parau gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya itu.

"Dia... gadis di lukisan itu..." gumam Sakura. Telapak tangannya mulai bergetar dan berkeringat dingin.

Kali ini, Sasuke harus benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Sakura berjalan ke halaman belakang mansion megah itu. Dihadapannya kini berdiri berbagai macam tanaman hijau musim semi yang tumbuh subur di atas permukaan tanah yang luas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa udara pagi di desa itu terasa jauh lebih sejuk ketika berada di luar rumah.

Tepat pada hitungan ke tiga dari langkahnya, ia melihat bangku yang ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah mansion di belakangnya dan ia dapat melihat jendela kamarnya dari sana.

"Kau melihat gadis itu dari sini?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang bertanya. Di belakangnya, Sasuke berdiri dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sakura memang telah berjanji untuk bertemu Sasuke di tempat itu. Setelah menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya semalam, Sasuke memintanya untuk bertemu di tempat ia melihat penampakan itu pada jam sepuluh tepat. Dan hasilnya, ia datang tepat waktu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya tengah duduk di sini," kata Sakura, telunjuknya ia arahkan ke tempat yang dimaksudkan.

Sekilas, tatapan Sasuke terlihat tajam sebelum akhirnya ia beralih ke tempat lain. Ia kemudian menatap jendela kamar sakura dan bangku kosong itu bergantian. Tiba-tiba saja, mata Sasuke membulat saat bertemu dengan siluet seorang wanita yang berdiri di balik kaca jendela kamar Sakura. "Tunggu di sini!"

Sakura baru akan berbicara saat Sasuke berlari kembali ke dalam mansion. Ia hanya mengamati punggung Sasuke yang menghilang dari pelupuk matanya. "'Tunggu di sini?'" gumamnya sambil mengulang perkataan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke berlari ke dalam mansion luas itu tanpa mempedulikan napasnya yang terengah-rengah. Ia akhirnya sampai di kamar Sakura yang tidak terkunci itu. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh sudut ruangan, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela yang ia lihat dari halaman belakang. Dari sana, ia melihat Sakura masih berdiri di tempat sebelum ia meninggalkan gadis itu.

Pandangan Sasuke kemudian beralih ke sampingnya. Ia melihat lukisan yang diceritakan oleh Sakura, lukisan gadis bermata kelabu. Sasuke melangkah ke arah lukisan yang menggambarkan wajah cantik itu. Namun, tepat satu meter sebelum sasuke menggapai lukisan itu, wajah yang semula terlihat cantik di dalam lukisan berubah menjadi sosok dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya, Sakura masih berdiri di tempat itu, di depan bangku halaman belakang. Sesekali ia menggumamkan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini, dan nama Sasuke Uchiha-lah yang paling sering terdengar. Pandangan matanya tidak terlepas dari sosok mansion tempat Sasuke berada saat ini.

Meskipun kesan pertamanya pada Sasuke tidak begitu baik, tetapi siapa yang akan menduga bahwa ternyata pemuda itu mau membantunya? Walaupun pemuda itu membantunya karena sikap keingintahuannya sendiri, namun hal itu cukup membantu Sakura untuk mengurangi rasa khawatirnya terhadap apa yang baru saja ia alami. Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda yang baik, begitu pikirnya saat ini.

Sebelum Sakura sempat melanjutkan pikirannya, ia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Ia baru akan membalikkan tubuhnya saat sosok itu menyentuh pundaknya. Hawa sejuk kini berubah menjadi hawa dingin yang mencekam ketika Sakura menatap lengan yang begitu pucat itu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Awalnya saya berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan fanfic ini. Namun, ketika saya menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya saya melakukan hal itu, maka saya bertekat untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf karena sudah sangat terlambat update. **_**Gomennasai...**_

**Karena itu, saya ingin membalas **_**reviews chapter**_** sebelumnya. **

**Kim Keyna Terima kasih atas **_**review**_**s-nya. Wah... saya baru tau juga lho ada **_**fic **_**yang berjudul sama dengan fic saya dan pairnya juga sama. :D**

**Mengenai siapa itu Kuchisake-Onna nya, bahkan di-**_**chapter**_** ini masih belum disebutkan. Tapi sepertinya udah ketebak deh...**

**Do Yuri-chan007 Terima kasih untuk **_**reviews-**_**nya. **

**Fivani-chan Iya, ini Sasu-nya udah nongol. Terima kasih atas **_**reviews-**_**nya. **

**Tohko Ohmiya Terima kasih banyak untuk **_**review**_** dan **_**fav**_**-nya. **

**NanoYaro-Kid Terima kasih untuk **_**reviews-**_**nya. Ini kelanjutannya udah **_**update**_**. Kuchisake-Onna bisa jadi Hinata... atau yang lain. Tunggu di chap. selanjutnya ya. **

**Mengenai apakah ada chara yang meninggal atau tidak, itu masih rahasia. **

**Guest Terima kasih atas **_**review**_**s dan sarannya. Mengenai rated-nya, saya memang sudah berniat di beberapa **_**chapter**_** selanjutnya rated-nya akan dinaikkan. Tapi kalau masalah gore super sadis, masih saya pikirkan karena adegan-adegan tersebut melanggar guidelines. **

**Lawliet uzumakie Hantunya bisa saja Hinata... tapi sepertinya bukan deh. :p Terima kasih atas revews-nya. **

**tomatocherry Jawaban sama dengan di atas, bisa jadi Hinata atau bukan. SasuSaku apa ItaSaku? Bisa jadi keduanya atau malah SasoSaku. :D Terima kasih untuk **_**review**_**-nya.**

**Neko Dark Blue Terima kasih atas pujian dan **_**review**_**s-nya. Maaf telat **_**update**_**. **

**Love Foam Mungkin saja... **** Terima kasih... **

**belladelavuelta Terima kasih... jawaban sama dengan di atas. **

**Sambel Galogin Terima kasih. Maaf telat **_**update**_**. **

**Terakhir, saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca sekalian, termasuk silent readers. Jika berkenan, mohon **_**review**_**s-nya untuk **_**chapter**_** ini. **


End file.
